The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a spring discharge interlock mechanism actuator of switchgear. Electrical codes for switchgears require interlock mechanisms for safety purposes. One such interlock requires that a breaker mechanism charging spring, be discharged whenever the breaker is in a designated location in the switchgear enclosure. This necessitates that the spring be discharged during removal of the breaker from the enclosure at a specific position. One commonly used concept is to incorporate an interlock lever on the breaker that is moved during assembly and disassembly of the breaker from the enclosure. This movement of the interlock lever interfaces with a mechanism that discharges the spring during assembly and disassembly of the breaker from the enclosure at a specific position.
A variety of different enclosure designs now exist, having varying amounts of breaker travel, or stroke, to fully rack a breaker. Since breaker mounted spring discharge mechanisms typically receive their actuation movement from the racking stroke, many different spring discharge mechanisms are utilized. These various spring discharge mechanisms also have various actuation strokes as well. Consequently, an easily adaptable system that permits use of various breaker mounted spring discharge mechanisms to be used regardless of a racking stroke of an enclosure would be well received in the art.